


The Awakening

by MaddieWrites



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cursed objects, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: “Mark!” Jack called into the silent house. It was oddly quiet, lacking any sort of noise. He couldn’t hear birds, or the sound of the dishwasher running, or the ventilation humming quietly in the background. All he could hear was his own heartbeat and his heavy, labored breathing. Except, Jack could clearly hear his own breathing, and he was not the one making that raspy, gurgling sound. It didn’t even sound like it was coming from him; it actually seemed to be... Right behind him.





	The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in study hall and wasn’t going to post it because I’m a ho, but I let a friend read it and she liked it so much she demanded I upload it. So here you go!

He may have thrown a vase, Jack decided. He was pretty sure that happened. The Irishman wasn’t sure why they even had that stupid vase in the first place, since it was always empty, but it didn’t matter now, since it was in shards on the floor. Well, based on the dented wall and the fact that Mark was no where in sight, Jack had probably thrown it. He didn’t know for sure, didn’t remember, but he did remember being angry. The memory flashed in his mind; he and Mark were at the table, eating dinner.  
Jack went into the kitchen to check that validity of this memory. Well, dinner certainly looked like it had been eaten. There were two half full plates at the table, one in front of his chair and one in front of Mark’s. Okay, that checked out.  
Jack also remembered getting angry. He wasn’t sure why, but he knew it had something to do with YouTube... Right? At any rate, he’d stormed out of the kitchen, Mark had followed. There was yelling, and Jack threw the vase and-. Why couldn’t he remember? It was like the shattering of the glass had triggered something. Maybe Mark remembered more? ...Where was Mark anyway?  
“Mark!” Jack called into the silent house. It was oddly quiet, lacking any sort of noise. He couldn’t hear birds, or the sound of the dishwasher running, or the ventilation humming quietly in the background. All he could hear was his own heartbeat and his heavy, labored breathing. Except, Jack could clearly hear his own breathing, and he was not the one making that raspy, gurgling sound. It didn’t even sound like it was coming from him; it actually seemed to be... Right behind him.  
Jack whipped around, ready to defend himself if he needed to, but there was no one there. Shocked, he listened closer, but couldn’t hear the breathing anymore.  
“Mark?” Jack was a little freaked out now, and he really wanted to find his boyfriend, but there was no response.  
“Mark!” He shouted so loud it echoed through the ridiculously quiet home, but still couldn’t hear any sort of response. Had Mark gone out? Maybe Jack forgot that too. He took out his cell and called his boyfriend, only to hear the phone ringing upstairs. Maybe he was in the shower or something? Jack followed the noise, finding the phone in their shared bedroom. It looked like Mark was laying in bed, but how had he slept through Jack’s yelling?  
“Mark? Are you okay?” Jack rushed over, shoving his fear aside and ignoring his ridiculously loud breathing.  
Wait. That wasn’t him breathing. Jack spun around again, but there was still no one there. He was imagining things. It was him breathing and he was tricking himself into thinking it wasn’t. Maybe he’d been sick after dinner, and now he was delirious with a fever. It didn’t matter right now, so Jack turned his attention back to Mark, who was definitely laying in bed.  
“Mark?” He pulled the covers back, terrified of what might lay beneath. There was no blood, nothing to indicate he was hurt, but he didn’t wake up.  
“Mark!”  
Okay, he had to calm down. Is there a pulse? Yes. Is he breathing? Yes. So he’s alive. Alright, he needed to call an ambulance. Jack pulled his phone out to call, but the screen glitched and went black. He grabbed Mark’s but it wouldn’t even turn on. Jack shook his boyfriend again, trying to get some sort of reaction from him.  
“Please wake up!” Jack sobbed, losing any semblance of calm. He heard his own voice begging Mark to wake, pleading, saying he’d do anything, give anything if Mark would just wake up, but he wasn’t speaking anymore. It wasn’t even his voice, Jack realized. The tone was almost mocking, and he looked around frantically for the source.  
“Would you give anything?” The voice echoed through the room.  
“Yes!”  
The lights were flickering now, going wild. Jack had no idea who or what he was dealing with here, but he would do anything if his boyfriend would just-.  
“You okay, baby?” Mark asked sleepily. Jack looked around, but everything was normal.  
“I’m so sorry.” He sobbed, clinging to Mark.  
“Hey, it’s okay. We all get mad sometimes. No reason to be upset. I shouldn’t have said any of that either, and we’ll get the wall fixed.” Mark assured him.  
“I can’t even remember what we were fighting about.” Jack admitted, letting Mark brush his tears away.  
“It’s okay.” He smiled. “I never liked that vase anyway. Like why do we have it if it’s always empty?”  
“I was thinking the same thing!” Jack laughed.  
“Where did we even get it? I mean, if you hated it, and I hated it, it must’ve been a gift, right? Who gave it to us?”  
“I don’t know... it’s just always been there.” Jack frowned, remembering the intricate yet unsettling design painted on the side, the strange characters written in an ancient language.  
“That’s weird. I guess we’ll never know.” Mark shrugged. “You ready to come to bed?”  
Jack nodded, climbing into bed with his boyfriend.  
“Goodnight Jack.”  
“Night.”  
“You sure you’re okay?” Mark asked.  
“Yeah, I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Jack lay awake for a long time, thinking about that vase. Why had they never put anything in it? Where did it even come from?  
He couldn’t take the mystery, climbing out of bed and fetching a tube of superglue and gathering the broken vase. It was made of a very thick, dark glass, so it wasn’t hard to piece the large shards back together. He watched as it slowly took shape, back into its original form. Then Jack noticed writing on the inside of a shard. English writing, scrawled in sharpie.  
“If you’re reading this, he’s already out.” Jack read aloud. Weird. The vase wasn’t talking about... But that voice.  
Everything started to fall into place. He and Mark had never put anything in the vase because there was already something in it. It was hard to research the odd symbols painted on the outside since he didn’t know what language they were in, but when Jack managed to find them online, he realized just what he’d done. There was only one article on it, but it said the container, it could be anything made of glass, held a parasite of types. Almost a demon, and a lot like a ghost; an unpredictable creature looking for a new body to share. If that’s what was going on here, the symbiotic creature would’ve revived Mark in exchange for Jack’s body. And it’s name would be written somewhere on the container in its host’s native language.  
Jack grabbed the freshly repaired vase and turned it around in his hands until he found it. So it was all true. He was sharing his body with something dark, something evil. Well, Jack decided, if it meant he got Mark back, he was okay with that. The Irishman stared at the letters, scrawled in dark ink on the side of the vase, knowing if he could make the choice all over again, he’d make the same one. It was worth it, he told himself. How bad could it be to share his body with this thing? People had done it before, right? He’d just have to learn to live with it. Who knows? Maybe he and the creature would even get along. How bad could it be with an unoriginal, silly-sounding name like Anti?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
